Call Me Maybe
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: Steve remembers the woman from the bank, and after watching the news, he decides he'd like to meet her. Beth thinks today is just another ordinary day at work. Is it? (Rating may change, if I get a real plot going...)
1. Chapter 1

_"Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I would just…I would want to say 'thank you" _

Steve watched the newsreel several times over. The young woman was interesting, to say the least. He remembered the conversation they'd had at the diner, and then he glanced over at the clock. 8:30…Not too late for breakfast. He stepped out the door of his flat, and fired up his motorbike.

* * *

He reached the restaurant just before the morning rush. Finding a convenient table in the waitress's section, he sat down and pulled out the morning paper and pretended to read it, but in reality, he was looking for _her_. He didn't have to wait long. She came in, tying her apron on and adjusting her ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late, Frank. I'll work 'til close to make it up." She called, pulling out her pen and order slips. With one final adjustment of her apron, she bounced over to Steve's table.

"'Morning, sir what can I get for…you…" Steve set down his newspaper and smiled.

"Some coffee would be great, for starters." The waitress nodded mutely, recognizing him from when he'd saved her and the others in the bank.

"Anything else, or do you need more time?" she asked. She sounded flustered; Steve didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"A little more time, thanks." The waitress nodded and turned to go. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know your name." he called after her. She stopped and turned.

"I'm Beth." She squeaked before disappearing into the kitchen to fetch the coffee pot. Minutes later she came back, and filled his mug.

"So, have you decided yet?" Steve shook his head, folding the menu back up.

"Not yet. What would you suggest?" Beth bit her lip. Captain America was asking for her opinion? Any other customer, and it would've been no big deal, but this was the guy who'd saved her life. Talk about pressure.

"Well, uh…the country skillet is pretty good, but that's just my opinion." Steve handed her the menu.

"I'll take that, then." He said, smiling. Oh dear God, that smile…

"You sure?" Steve nodded.

"Positive. Thank you, Miss Beth."

"Please, just Beth. And you're welcome…" she trailed off, hoping to catch his name.

"Steve."

* * *

**Review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since Steve had gone to the diner. Beth watched for him every morning when she came in, but he didn't show up. Her friend and fellow waitress Hailey noticed that she was a little down, and decided to confront her about it when they were on break. The two girls sat down outside with their sodas, preparing themselves for the dinner rush.

"Something's bugging you. Spill." Beth shook her head.

"Not right now, Hailey. Leave me be." Hailey cocked her head to one side, a sly gleam slipping into the expression. Beth knew that trouble usually followed that look. Hailey grinned.

"Somebody's lonesome…" she said in a sing-song manner. Beth pulled the paper off the end of her straw, and blew the remainder of the wrapper at her friend.

"I told you that I don't want to talk about it!" She took a sip of her soda.

"Are you sure? It might do you good." Hailey prodded. Beth gave her 'the look', continuing to drink her soda in silence. Hailey threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop bugging you. But I will find out what's bugging you. Just you wait." Beth's eyes widened, and she suddenly perked up a little. Hailey followed her friend's gaze, and saw a tall blond man walk into the diner. She glanced back at Beth, and her jaw dropped. "It's him, isn't it? You've been waiting for him to come back?" Beth blushed, and tried to hide it.

"Yes. It's really dumb of me…I mean, nothing's going to come of it…" Hailey pursed her lips.

"It could." She said, picturing the blond customer and her friend as a couple. And boy, were they a cute couple. This called for action.

"Hailey, don't go there…I can't…" Hailey grinned.

"Beth, you're going to have to get over it, and do something."

"Like what?! I can't just up and give him my number! That's too much. A guy should be the one initiating a relationship. The last time I went for what I wanted, it ended badly, and I can't do it again."

"Well, he looks like he's waiting for someone to check on him. May as well be you. You can take my other break later. Go. I want to see how this plays out." Beth heaved an exasperated sigh, but got up anyway. She made her way over to the table and smiled.

Steve glanced up, and there she was.

"Hey…Beth, right?" he said.

"Yup. What can I get you tonight, Steve?"

"Uh, the special, if you don't mind." Beth scribbled on the order sheet.

"You actually know what you're after this time, huh?" Steve smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Beth blushed when she realized how her words could possibly be misconstrued.

"Anything to drink?" she asked quickly, hoping to cover up her blunder.

"A coke, please." Steve sensed her unease. "Are you okay?" he asked innocently.

"I'm fine…I'll be right back with your drink." she said, and with that, she was gone. Steve stared after her in bewilderment.

Beth came back a moment later and set his drink on the table. She would have turned and left right away, but Steve stopped her.

"Did I say something wrong? Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Beth shook her head.

"No, it's not you, it's just been a long day." she said quietly. Steve looked relieved.

"Oh, okay. I don't want to cause any trouble." Beth smiled.

"Oh, you're not causing trouble. I'm just distracted."

"Care to share?" Steve asked. Beth thought about it for a second.

"Well there's this guy…"

"If he's giving you trouble, just give me his name and I'll take care of it."

"No, it's not like that. I kinda like him a bit, well-a lot, but he doesn't really know."

"Just tell him then. If he doesn't return the feeling, then he's not worth your time." Beth nodded.

"Okay, I will. Thanks for the advice." The cook hit the bell on the counter inside. "Oh, I probably should get that. Be right back with your meal." She hurried off and came back with Steve's food.

"Thanks." Steve said before she left.

"You're welcome." Then she was gone, taking care of the other customers who had just entered the diner.

So she already had a certain guy in mind? Oh well. He should have acted on his feelings sooner. He watched her waiting on the family of six that had just shown up. One of the younger kids spilled their drink, and there Beth was, cleaning it up and smiling as though someone had given her a box of chocolates. Not to mention the fact that she was pretty. Steve paused when he realized that he was staring. He quickly turned his attention to his plate.

Beth came back around to check on him. Like all waitresses, she had the most wonderful timing.

"How is everything?" she asked, just as he took a bite. He swallowed awkwardly.

"It's good…" Beth chuckled.

"Okay. Sorry for that." Steve wiped his mouth, and smiled.

"Is there some sort of training you go through in order to ask how the customer's doing at the most awkward moment?" Beth shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of. I've got your check right here when you're ready. The second receipt is yours to keep." Steve took it.

"Thanks." Beth walked away. Steve glanced at the receipts, wondering why she had been so specific about which one he kept. He turned the second one over, and saw a telephone number printed neatly on the top edge. He grinned, and folded the paper up, tucking it into his pocket.

He had a call to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait...but I just got a job, so it's probably gonna be a while before I get the next chapter ready. Enjoy for now!**

He sat in his apartment at StarkTower, staring at the piece of paper like it would jump at him and attack. Tony came in.

"You waiting for it to dial itself, Spangles?" Steve snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?" Tony smirked a little.

"The phone. It doesn't read minds, Steve, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Oh, no, I'm…just trying to decide whether I should call or not." Tony immediately pounced on this bit of information. Steve wished that he hadn't said anything.

"Who are you wanting to call?" the billionaire asked. Steve shook his head.

"Leave it, Tony. I can handle this myself."

"It's about a girl, isn't it?" Steve glanced down at the phone, waiting for Tony's excitement to fade. "Oh dear God, it is, isn't it? It's about time." Tony said, laughing madly. Steve shook his head.

"Like I said, Tony, leave it. It's none of you business."

"I'm sorry, but I'm seriously shocked." With a deft hand he snatched the receipt with the number away from Steve and read it. Steve made a wild grab for the paper, but was a split second too late. "Her name's Beth, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Steve glared daggers.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Now give it back, Stark."

"Oh, ho ho, defensive much?" Tony jeered. Steve crossed his arms.

"Tony, she gave me her number, and that's it. Please give that back." Tony handed the receipt back to the super-soldier.

"Where'd you meet her?" he asked, seemingly sincere for once. Steve sighed.

"When Clint told us about the Chitauri cornering civilians in the bank on 42nd, I went to help them out. This woman, Beth, was one of them. One of the Chitauri warriors ripped off my mask, and she saw me without it. The other day she recognized me when I went out for breakfast." Tony nodded, going over the story in his head, looking for any sign that Steve was lying, but it all added up.

"Neat. So, did you ask for her number, or did she give it to you?"

"She gave it to me. I had been planning on asking her for it, but I wasn't sure how to ask, and she beat me to it."

"What does she look like?" Tony prodded.

"She's blonde, light blue eyes…umm, a really pretty smile."

"She sounds nice. I think you should call her."

"I was about to, but I was very rudely interrupted." Steve said pointedly. Tony put his hands up.

"Fair enough. I'll leave you to your own devices, then." He left the room. Steve picked up the phone and dialed the number. He glanced over at the clock. She should be off work by now…

"Hello? Who's this?" she answered.

"Umm, it's Steve, from the diner the other day…You gave me your number."

"Oh, hey. I'm glad you called. What's up?"

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime. I don't know. I haven't really been on many dates before, so if there's something else you'd rather…"

"No, no. Dinner would be great. Where do you want to go?" Steve's mind spun.

"You pick. I'm paying, so whatever you want is fine." He answered.

"Oh, okay. There's this really great pizza place a few blocks from my place. I think you'd like it. How does that sound?" Steve smiled.

"Sounds great. Should I pick you up? Or do you want to meet there?"

"I don't have a car, and I don't walk alone at night, so, yeah, you'll probably have to pick me up."

"That's fine. That's a smart move on your part. What time?"

"Well, I don't get off work until eight tomorrow night. Is that too late?"

"Not really. I'll pick you up at the diner, then."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Steve."

"Bye." Steve hung up the phone, and breathed a sigh of relief. That had been relatively painless. Now, how to find something to talk about besides his past.

Beth hung up the phone, smiling. He'd called her. That was a good start. But now she was going on a date with Captain America. Her mind went blank for a second.

Captain America had just asked her out.

She suppressed a squeal. Even though she lived on her own now, she knew that the walls were thin, and people were trying to get some sleep on the floors above and below. She glanced over at the door, and got up to lock it. Then she went to her room, and went to bed.

Back at Stark Tower, Steve stepped into the elevator and went up to the common area. The whole team shared this floor, as kind of a family room. No one was up there, except for Pepper.

"Steve, what's going on?" she asked, setting down her cup of tea. Steve shrugged.

"Not much. I need some advice…" Pepper smiled.

"Well, I'm honored that you'd come to me for advice. What do you need help with?" Steve took a deep breath.

"I met this girl and we're kind of going on a date tomorrow night. I was just wondering if there's any sort of little gift I should bring along." Pepper smiled.

"Flowers might be nice, nothing too serious, just something bright. Daisies, or maybe carnations? Do you think she'd like that?" she suggested. Steve nodded.

"She might. I don't really know. I've only met her like three times, and very briefly."

"Well, go ahead and get the flowers, and then see where it goes from there."


End file.
